Constellations
by cranapplesurprise
Summary: Sometimes, we are like stars; we fall to make someone else's wish come true. A tale of runaway lovers told in 100 word chunks. Tyzula.
1. Event Horizon

**_AN:_** _This is a drabble series for Tyzula Week. They **all** are based on the prompt **cosmic**. I also have seen sort of a potential trend of 100 word stories, so I decided to give one a shot. It's actually weirdly hard to write exactly 100 words, so I hope I did okay. It's a chronological narrative despite the word restriction.  
 **Update:** It's not not just for Tyzula Week. I'm including #TyzulaTuesday and maybe some of my own ideas.  
_

* * *

 ** _Event Horizon_**

It's the point of no return.

Both girls are well aware of that fact, but, for some reason, it cannot stop them. Something about how enamored they are with this crazy idea. It doesn't suit either of them, but when they're together it seems like an idea they have waited all of their lives to execute.

It's an idea for which they can get executed.

Both girls do not care about that fact.

They are going to run away to some deserted island and lose themselves there on a sun-drenched beach.

Running away is so crazy.

But love is crazier.


	2. Neutron Star

**_2 Neutron Star_**

 ****They were both like neutron stars colliding too fast to be salvaged.

In the wake of their destructive reunion, all that was left was a dark tear in their existence that sucked in everyone around them. Their previous reunions had been unpleasant to say the least, but this one was different, a fact they did not realize until they had already smashed into each other.

"Do you ever feel bad about what we did to everybody?"

"No. I hope they all die horrid, fiery deaths."

"You really don't have many friends, huh?"

"I really don't have _any_ friends, Ty Lee."


	3. Penumbra

_**3 Penumbra**_

"We need to find her," Zuko announces. He can feel a chill on the dark, rainy day. It is the first of those in a very long time and he finds it disgustingly symbolic of the shadow that their partial vanishing casts on everyone.

"We need to find them," corrects Mai. "I'm also not sure which of them you're referring to."

"My sister, obviously. Ty Lee can do whatever she wants. Azula can't just disappear."

"She can and she did."

"Well, not legally. You know what I mean. Stop being difficult."

"Ugh. Just let them go."

"Absolutely not."

Of course.


	4. Dawn

_**4 Dawn**_

The stars over the mountains still glimmer at dawn. The Fire Nation looks most beautiful in the early light of the day. Maybe because all of the architecture is built to accommodate it, maybe because everything looks better in the sunshine. It definitely looks better out her in the rural section of the country; there is not any smog to conceal it.

"Look at the starshine!" Ty Lee declares, shaking Azula.

"I'm looking at the sunrise. That's almost symbolic of how obsessed with the past you are." Azula yawns, even though she has no need to.

Ty Lee just nods.


	5. Polaris

_**5 Polaris**_

 __"Following the North Star is a thing," Zuko suggests, and Mai hasn't a clue what to say. "It's a thing. It takes you places, or something like that."

"It takes you North. Unless there is a Sister-Who-Doesn't-Want-to-be-Found Star somewhere up there, I think we'd be better off with a map of the _country,_ not a star chart," Mai replies coolly.

"You don't have to be so _snappy_ about everything," Zuko says bitterly before returning to his work.

He _would_ find Azula. Zuko refuses to fail at this task, even if Mai does not support him in the very important endeavor.


	6. Sky

_**6 Sky**_

"You can't see the sky from here," Ty Lee complains.

Azula glances over her shoulder. She had been focused on their plan, not on the aesthetics of being hidden in a smuggling compartment. Azula sometimes wonders why she decided to elope with this girl.

"What do you expect?" Azula asks.

"I just love how free I feel when I'm with you," Ty Lee says.

"The feeling is mutual," Azula remarks; she _is_ the one who would be locked up if she didn't have Ty Lee.

"When we were in the countryside I could see clear skies. Mountain skies."

"Me too."


	7. Promise

**_AN:_** _This is a Tyzula Month prompt. I think I might do a few of them, or at least just this one._

* * *

 ** _7 Promise_**

Clouds blanket the night sky over two fugitives.

Ty Lee whispers, "Promise me you'll never ever leave. Or quit. Don't quit."

"I have no choice," Azula replies.

Ty Lee smiles very slightly. "That's kinda reassuring, and sad, but mostly reassuring."

"Good. It should be. We will take what is ours." Azula's eyes gleam confidently, and Ty Lee tries to feel the same.

"What's ours?" she softly asks.

"Everything. It is us against everyone else, and we will always win."

"You promise?" Ty Lee breathes, kissing her lightly.

"I promise."

"Your promises are kinda cheap."

"Then trust me."

"Maybe."

"Good enough."


	8. Golden

**_AN:_** _The next few chapters are for Spring Tyzula Week 2017._

…

 ** _8 Golden_**

 ****"Your eyes are amazing," says Ty Lee dreamily. "I love your eyes. The first time I ever saw you the first thing I noticed were your bright amber ey—"

"My eyes are gold," snaps Azula.

"Oh…" Ty Lee scrunches up her face. She supposes people categorize their eye color on their own terms but she always thought Azula's eyes were _amber_. "Of course! I just got my colors mixed up! That's all! They're as golden as our relationship!"

"As our relationship?"

"I ran away with you. I'd call that golden," Ty Lee says with a bright smile.

Azula yawns. ****


	9. Touch

**_9 Touch_**

 ****The night is too cold. Both Ty Lee and Azula hate the cold. That is what makes touch such an important sense, since it somehow allows the transfer of heat. Neither woman understands exactly how that works, but they do lie close together in the frigid night.

"You're so warm and I love that," Ty Lee gushes contentedly and Azula certainly does not argue. Why would she? Ty Lee is best when she needs her. "And I just know your heart is warm too."

Azula does not reply to that. Because the answer is _no_ and Ty Lee needed hope.


	10. Lost

**_10 Lost_**

 ****"Ty Lee, we are lost and it is your fault," snarls Azula, stopping at the fork in the road. "I swear we have walked past these trees before."

Frightened, Ty Lee attempts to answer the question without poking the dragon.

"Trees all look really similar. Maybe we're going the right way," Ty Lee says, smiling and pretending to be perfectly happy in this situation.

"See, your optimism is why we are lost. You are to blame for _all_ of our problems," says Azula.

Ty Lee thinks she is to blame for one problem; she accompanied Azula on this dreadful misadventure.


	11. Outlier

**_11 Outlier_**

 ****"To the outliers, the wild ones, the conquerors," says Azula, raising her glass.

They are indoors for once, in an inn, with drinks, and Ty Lee's head spins as she fades away from existence (because she certainly already drank too much with her princess).

"To the lovers?" Ty Lee poses her toast as a question.

"To the lovers," Azula replies, and Ty Lee feels her whole body warm with the happiness. "But I would categorize that under outliers, since I love no one. But you… crept up on me."

Ty Lee grins. "I like the sound of that."

It's true.


	12. Summit

**_12 Summit_**

They climb together. The nearest place to hide is atop a cliff and Azula scales it even in the torrential rain. Ty Lee keeps up with her easily. They both slip and slide once or twice on due to the downpour, but when they make it to the top, Azula rolls over onto her back and Ty Lee pounces, landing and straddling her.

She looks amazing in the rain, her damp clothes sticking to her. Azula tries her best to be a mature adult and ignore it.

"That was so fun!" Ty Lee exclaims.

"If you say so," Azula replies.


	13. Don't Cry

**_13 Don't Cry_**

Still damp, Ty Lee slips. She extends her hands to catch herself, which she usually could do and transition into a flawless flip with a twice as flawless landing, but then she smashes her right hand against a rock and screams. Azula freezes and turns around. She waits for a moment before helping Ty Lee up to her feet.

Ty Lee begins sobbing. Azula rolls her eyes, which makes Ty Lee sadder.

"Don't cry," Azula orders and Ty Lee hiccups. The tears keep rolling from her eyes and she apologizes under her breath. Azula sighs. " _Please_ don't cry."

It works.


End file.
